


Changes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Insults, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Multi, Sirius Black Bashing, Slow Build, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We all know how Severus Snape ended up. But stories can change; all you need is a little faith and some of the authors meddling...----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A girl, about their age entered. She was a dark skinned girl, with shoulder-length ebony slightly wavy hair, and her face was covered in freckles. However, the most remarkable attribute she had, was her clear, yet intense grey eyes, who stood out even more thanks to her dark skin.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“Well, could you at least tell us your name.” A pause. “Please.”“Cassiopeia Atlanta Prince-Peverell.”Pause.“Very well.” Pause “Very well. Please, join a group then."----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Don't like? Don't read! :)





	1. Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> So, few things:  
> 1) I don't own Harry Potter, so everything that is mentionned belongs to JK Rowling. Exceptthe OC's. And I don't get any money out of this.  
> 2) I have nothing against any characters of the story; I just needed them to be that way, because of the story. So they probably will be out of character, but it's for the story's sake. So if you don't like it, you can still leave my story, and read the Harry Potters Series: quite honestly, they're way better anyway! ;)  
> 3) I'm not english, so I apoligize in advance for traumatazing you with my bad grammar...  
> 4) I probably won't post very often, because I'm lazy... and because of school... but mostly because I'm lazy.
> 
> That being said, if you read through the entire note (I know I never do), please, enjoy the story, have fun. Or don't, it's your choice! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the timeline is probably all over place, but hey! It's the same characters... mostly...  
> So, potions class, sixth year. Everything goes as usual; or does it?

Severus was carefully gathering every ingredients he needed from the front shelf. They were going to brew the Felix Felicis potion. He had, of course, already achieved it in their third year; however they were now supposed to brew it in class. He fathodemed that he should be done at least half an hour in advance. He knew he wouldn’t get any points for it (it was all the same to him, he was used to it by now), but perhaps, it would give him so time to go to the library, or at least, escape any childish prank directed at him. They, the “marauders” as they’d like to call themselves, had been quite creative in matters of cruel pranks throughout the years even more so on the weekends. It had been quiet this first week, well except for the usual name calling, but this was his last hour, and Merlin knows, he didn’t want to tempt the faiths, by giving them a chance to succeed.  
So he carefully went back to his place, where Lily was waiting for him. As he did, he felt piercing eyes, watching his every move. They were Potters of course, who thought that this would get him away from her. Now, if he were to be honest with himself, he’d say that he felt how she, as soon as they arrived at Hogwarts, slowly distance herself from him. The only time they were together anymore, was when Severus was supposed to help her in potions and that was that. But, he wasn’t honest with himself, because he was to hung up on the fact that, if his first and only friend left him, he would be completely and utterly alone. So he said to himself, that it was probably because of the fact that they were in different houses, an ignored her judgy looks and her fakes smiles. As he sat down, he saw her putting on her friendly mask, and one of those fake smiles:  
“So did you get everything we needed?”  
“Yes I did, let’s begin.” He smiled weakly at her, before putting everything on the table, and starting preparing the ingredients. “Maybe you could…”  
“Oh no, I’d rather have you do it. We wouldn’t want to ruin a perfect potion, wouldn’t we?”  
She turned her head to the side, where her friend Mary, looked at her, before she rolled her eyes, which made Mary giggle. She turned back to Severus, before faking a smile again, pulling a book out, and proceeding to ignore him completely. He acted as if what just had happened, didn’t, and got entirely absorbed with his favourite hobby: potion making.  
That’s the only explanation he could give, for the fact that he didn't hear the door open. The unsupervised chatter that had happened until now, when the figure of Dumbledore, strangely without twinkles in his eyes, appeared in the door frame. Everybody stopped what they were doing, to look at their unusually serious headmaster, well except from Slughorn. He seemed to be engrossed in… well, whatever he was doing. Dumbledore cleared his throat, which made Slughorn stand up, unceremoniously (which then again made some of the students snicker).  
“Albus… I didn’t hear you coming… I was just…”  
“That is quite alright Horace. I just came here to discuss some matters with you.” He looked around the room before, once again, clearing his throat. “Please students, go back to what you were doing.” He made a move, as if to walk up to Slughorn’s office, before stopping, turning around and saying: “Ah, and Misses Prince-Peverell, if you’d please come in..” He then walked up in the office, without another word, followed closely by Slughorn, who was, as the rest of his students, shocked.  
In fact, the name Prince, but mostly the name Peverell hadn’t been heard for a very long time in the wizarding community. The fame and wealth of those names was however still respected, so that every Pureblood or Halfblood, and as a consequence Muggleborn, watched who would come in through the door. Severus was, even more curious, as he had heard from his mother the tales of her wealthy ex-family, the Princes. At first, it seemed as if the person Dumbledore called wouldn’t enter. However, just as some were about to turn around, she entered. A girl, about their age, who wore dark robes made out of wool entered., And even though her robes looked quite prestigious, she wore the hogwarts uniform, however her tie didn’t didn’t show her belonging house. She was a dark skinned girl, with shoulder-length ebony slightly wavy hair, and her face was covered in freckles. However, the most remarkable attribute she had, was her clear, yet intense grey eyes, who stood out even more thanks to her dark skin. The whole room was watching her; she however, scanning through the class with an empty look in her eyes, sat down on an empty table, took her (alchemy?) book out, and ignored everybody. People started whispering, but no one seemed to dare to go up to her and talk with her. So, Severus, as he got over his little shock, decided to go back to brew potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?


	2. Introductions: Cassiopeia Atlanta Peverell-Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the potion class. I don't what I tried to do, you'll have to discover for yourself...  
> Enjoy :)

Yet, just at this moment, Sirius Black, the school’s famous “bad boy” (they were 16, how bad could he be?), stood up, and went up to her. He was closely followed by his minions, as usual, and once again, the whole class watched them. Severus rolled his eyes, yet again a light-headed girl who will fall for the jerks charm. He was almost finished, with his preparations when he heard Black clear his throat. Now, he was intrigued. Perhaps, he had been to quick too judge, as she didn’t simply respond to his presence. He turned back around, to see that she was still too engrossed in her book, or at least acting that way, too realize Black’s presence. Slightly beginning to feel annoyed, the latter closed the book and smirked at her (Wrong move, Severus thought.) She lifted her head, finally acknowledging Sirius’s presence, before tilting her head to the side, her empty look back in place. That was apparently Black’s signal to begin, because he said:  
“Hey there, Princess, let me introduce myself. I’m Sirius Black, that’s my brother in all but blood, James Potter, and that’s my best friend, Remus Lupin.” Pettigrew squeezed through Potter and Lupin.  
“Ey, you forgot me. My… my name’s Pe.. Peter Pet.. Pettigrew.”Sirius sneered at his ratty friend before he turned back handed out his hand. But she just looked at it, with her eyes still empty.   
“Right”, so he drew back his hand, laughed up uneasily, covering it up by pulling it through his hair. “So we’re part of the cool crowd, you should hang with us. By the way, you’ve got a name Princess?”  
However, before she could answer, the door opened up, and Dumbledore and Slughorn came back in. The dunderheads rushed back to their places and everybody turned around. Slughorn looked as confused as he looked before he went in, and Dumbledore looked determined. He looked at the girl, before bidding his goodbye to the class and walking out. Slughorn took another moment, before he said:  
“Well it looks like we’ll have a special guest this. She will be sorted by this evening, but she wished to attend this class so…” He motioned for her to come forward. She did so, walking in a fast yet elegant pace. She stopped however in front of Black’s tables, who grinned victoriously. However, before anyone could say anything, she took her book out of his hand, before walking back to the front. Slughorn, even more confused than he was before, took out his handkerchief, and cleared the sweat from his forehead.   
“Well then…. hum… would you like to present yourself?”  
Her eyes scanned through the crowd, and she shook her head. A honeyed yet cold voice filled the room.  
“... I’d rather not.”  
Slughorn, getting slightly exasperated scratched his head.   
“Well, could you at least tell us your name.” A pause. “Please.”  
“Cassiopeia Atlanta Prince-Peverell.”   
Pause.  
“Very well.” Pause “Very well. Please, join a group then. Perhaps Misses Evans, and Mister Snapes. Yes, I would advise you to join her, she is one of my most hardworking students. I believe you could learn from her.”  
She stared at them, before moving in their direction. Lily smiled seemingly proud of herself, and Potter, being Potter, whistled and clapped showing his affection for Lily. As she sat down, Slughorn seemed to be relieved that everything went back to normal. Lily seemed to get reading to talk to her (a friend like this girl could only get her her better reputation). Cassiopeia however put her hair in a ponytail, and asked:  
“How can I help?”  
Severus, was surprised. Partly because he wasn’t used to get help and partly, because he didn’t think that she’d talk to him; or anyone for that matter. So he instructed her on what to do, and they worked silently, finishing the potion efficiently, while Lily, not wanting to make it look like she was being ignored, huffed, and went back to her book. After some time, they were finished. Cassiopeia brought their fuel back to the teacher, while Severus cleaned up. After she helped him, and Slughorn gave them the assignments and allowed them to do so, they both left the class, while Lily, well… she stayed inside, saying she wanted to wait for her friends.  
They were standing in front of the potion class. She turned to him, and asked, her voice softer than before:  
“I assume you know who the Princes are?”  
Severus was too stunned to answer anything, so he simply nodded his head before. She smiled slightly.  
“Okay. Then let’s meet up in front of the library; I have some explaining to so.”  
With that, she left in the direction of Dumbledore’s office, her face slowly regaining it’s mask. Snape was slightly confused about what just happened, and his Slytherin nature told him to ignore the meeting, in favour of hiding in the common room (don’t blame him, he simply didn’t like surprise meeting with people he didn't know; or surprises; or meetings; or people in general). However, he decided to listen to his gut, and so he, slowly but determined, made his way to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha.... This chapter was of no use...  
> What did you think?


	3. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new OC's here!  
> Some explation happens.  
> Enjoy!

He had been waiting for a few minutes, when he saw her appear. He had been thinking about going to his room, but he had always been a very curious person. As soon as she reached his height, she turned to him, a slight smile on her face.   
“Let’s go inside, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”  
So they did; they went to the back of the room, where a boy/man was sitting at a table. When he turned around to greet them, Severus realized that they must be twins: he had the same quite unique eye color, freckles, and his shoulder-length hair was tied in a low bun. His face however was slightly “manlier”and his nose was quite similars to Severus's. His was quite tall, in fact, they both were, and together, they made a quite elegant and distinguished picture. However, where she was cold and reserved, his emotions were far more easier to read. In fact, he seemed to be quite overjoyed:  
“You must be Severus, hi! I’m Caelum Hades Prince-Peverell: I’m her twin, though you probably already guessed that. I’m so glad to meet you!”  
After saying this without a pause, he proceeded to take Severus in his arms. Severus, unused to so much touch, or attention, froze. However, he strangely, for some reason, felt at ease with the twins, so he slowly relaxed. But didn’t hug back.  
“Brother… What did we say about personal space?”  
Caelum released him, imitating his sister, which in return, earned him a slap at the back of his head. Severus, amused by their antics, caught them of guard by giggling quietly.  
“I’m Severus by the way, but you already knew that.” Cassiopeia smiled slightly at him, but Caelum offered him a big grin. However, Severus regained a serious expression, and asked:  
“So, don’t get me wrong, you seem to be really nice guys, but… How are we related? And, why didn’t I hear about you before?”  
Cassiopeia sighed, and Caelum's grin turned into a sad smile.  
“I was going to get to that… Let me just give us some more privacy. “ She looked around, before doing some moves with her hands. (Wandless magic! She’ll have to teach me) As if she had read his thoughts, she grinned at him. “Let’s sit down. I’m sure Cae’s eager to explain; he hasn’t been able to talk to anyone for the two hours that I was in potions.”  
She looked at him, judgingly, but he simply stuck out his tongue. He then turned to Severus, and looked at him, with a sober expression.  
“So, as you know, you’re mother grew up in the wizarding world and she was a Prince.” Severus nodded “But you probably didn’t know, was that she had a brother, well a half-brother if you will, Hades. He was our Grandfathers son, with a witch of a powerful wizarding community in Kenia, in Africa. However, your Grandmother didn’t want to acknowledge her. So he kind of left him with her mother. Basically, they were born around the same time, but they didn’t know of each other.”  
Caelum paused, and Severus was intrigued. In fact, his mother never knew, or at least, never told him anything about a brother.  
“What you probably didn't know too, is that Grandmother was the one who banned aunt Eileen from the family. Our Grandfather was against it; but he couldn’t do anything about it, ‘cause she still threatened him to to something to his son, our father.”  
Severus started to fell angered. He never knew his family, because of his grandmother… He looked at Cassiopeia: her look still was empty, but he could discern some anger too. Caelum's face however was tainted with sadness.  
“So, they grew up in different worlds… Our father’s mother, without any help then, planned that he should marry Persephone, our mother. She came from a powerful wizarding family in Camerun, that were friends with our grandmother’s family. In fact, our mother’s father, a descendant of the Peverell family, was, at the time, the head of their ministry of magic, and still has a lot of connections throughout the whole country, even planet. So my father was sent there, in a wizarding school, which was mixed with some muggle subject, and got a more complete education. He barely had any contact with my family. But when they were both of age, they married and moved to France. There they gained some connections throughout the european wizarding and muggle, and Cassiopeia, our brother, our sister and me were born. We hadn't heard what happened to Eileen, until about a month ago. In fact, your Grandmother died and so our grandfather called us back.”  
He then smiled again.   
“That's when we learned about you. We didn’t know where you were, but we assumed that you went to Hogwarts. We decided that we wanted to join you, and basically now, here we are!”  
Caelum grinned at him once again while Severus nodded his head. In return, Caelum looked at him hopefully. Even Cassiopeia seemed to have lost her mask.  
“So you believe us then?”  
He looked at the both of them thoughtfully. He had learned, during his short, yet harsh life, that he shouldn't trust anyone. Yet something told him that he could trust them. And quite frankly, he was tired to be constantly suspicious. So he let himself go, and never regretted it (even though Caelum could be quite annoying some days...)  
“I do. It sounds to far fetched to be invented.”  
He smiled, which earned him in return, a small smile and a big grin. This moment signed the silent beginning of a long term friendship.  
“So cousin, tell us about yourself… what have you been up to? How’s aunt Eileen doing?”  
He sighed, and suddenly, the mood darkened again. And he told them everything: the bullying at school, the beatings at home, Dumbledore’s blatant partiality, how he had hoped that hogwarts would be better,... everything…  
Both pair of grey eyes had been clouded with anger. There was long pause before Cassiopeia talked again:  
“We’re here now. And, you’re never going to back to that place. I promise.”  
Severus somehow thought, that she didn’t promise a lot of things, so he nodded, and they both looked relieved. The atmosphere relaxed again, especially when Caelum, being the future Gryffindor that he was (Don’t argue, he will be), said:  
“Soooo…. I’m hungry; and we still have to be sorted.Let's go”  
Without waiting for their answers, he cancelled the silencing charm, grabbed both of their hands, and dragged them to the front of the Great Hall.  
Cassiopeia rolled her eyes, and looked at Severus. This made the both of them laugh, while being dragged by an all too eager Caelum. That’s the picture the entire student body saw, when they entered through the Great Hall’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, third chapter in row, how can that be? Well,they were already written; the next one will probably come out in about a year... or so...  
> So, what'd yout think?


	4. Of Lions and Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting happens. Evil Dumbledore too. And a litlle Snames; if you squint. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holà, I'm back! Who would have thought?  
> So few things: if there are any mistakes, I'm still not english, so sorry for that. (It was just one thing in the end...)  
> I hope you still enjoy! ;)

All eyes were fixed on them. Severus and Cassiopeia were quick to put on their masks again. Caelum, being Caelum walk right on. He stopped at front, letting both of their hands go.  
Dumbledore, who had watched the scene unfold was growing amxious; he however soon regained his composure and clapped his hands, to calm the uproar and the chatters their entrance has caused.  
“Please, do calm down…”  
He paused ‘till the whole room was silent.  
“Well, dear students, this is as good as any way to make this announcement.” He paused, looking through his moon-speckled glasses, to be sure to catch their attention.  
“Now, as some of you have noticed, we have new arrivants…”  
He looked pointedly at the trio. Severus started to feel uneasy under the headmasters, but also the the students heavy stare. He wanted to go sit down at his table, but he was held back by Caelum, who grabbed his sleeve and shaked his hand smiling. This display brought even more curious looks on them.  
“Very well… Now, I know this isn’t quite usual, but these Students come from the Beauxbatons Wizarding school in France, they decided, however, to join us for their last years. So please, welcome them into your house, as you would in your first year.”  
He looked at the trio manipulatively. He thought that it wouldn’t do, if the three of them sticked together this tightly. That would be even more of an inconvenience in his plan.  
“Let’s begin the sorting then… Minerva, if you’d please.”  
Mcgonagall came with the hat, and called:  
“Caelum Hades Prince Peverell.”  
Those, who hadn’t known that a Peverell was in their school, now were as shocked as the ones who were in the potions class. Those were however shocked, because they didn’t expect a sibling of any kind. Caelum however, only grinned, showed his thumbs up at his sister and cousin, before walking to the stool. Cassiopeia shook her head at his antics, while Severus only sniggered.  
Almost instantly, the hat shouted Gryffindor. Caelum stood up and bowed, while the Gryffindor table cheered loudly. Cassiopeia looked VERY unimpressed and Severus couldn’t help but think that those two would be the death of him. Caelum however, instead of walking to the Gryffindor table, walked up to were the two of them were, and halted, high-fiving Severus, who, VERY reluctantly, answered. This, once again, caused the Hall to go silent. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
“Caelum my boy, you surely must have perceived where the Gryffindors table is.”  
He’d hoped to ridicule the boy, but that went against him, as Caelum tilted his head, put on an innocent expression.  
“I am aware Headmaster, but I’d rather eat with my sister and Sev.”  
At this, the student gasped. They were surprised, that the new kid would want to spend time with “Snivellus”, but mostly, that they seemed so familiar to one another. Severus was, however, less shocked and more annoyed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, which made Cassiopeia snicker mockingly.  
“Caelum, please refrain from calling me that way.”  
Caelum put on a reflective face, before smiling brightly, saying “No.” and sticking out.  
This scene seemed somewhat private, and so some of the students looked away. However Dumbledore interrupted by sputtering out:  
“But… surely, my boy…. You’d like to… sit with your house for the first day… even if it isn’t forbidden to-”  
“No thank you.”  
Dumbledore was stunned at such an act of defiance, yet he was determined, as he regained his composure, to not let the boy win.  
“Yes, of course… for house unity…” He mumbled. “Well then, let’s proceed. Cassiopeia, please.”  
She looked at Dumbledore distastefully. She then walked up to the stool and sat down, while her brother cheered loudly. McGonagall put the hat on her head carefully. The process of sorting Cassiopeia took longer than her brother’s sorting. Then suddenly, the hat shouted: “Slytherin!”  
People were shocked. They’d supposed that, being this close, the twins would be in the same house.

They were shocked, that someone as Snivellus, the “greasy git” was related to someone as powerful as the two of them.  
Lily was, however pleased. As she had been pretending to be Severus friend, she could now easily enter their trio and steal the away from him. In fact, she even wouldn’t have to stay with him at all anymore as the girl seemed to be quite talented at potions.  
Sirius was angry. Once again, that greasy git had stolen something away from him; well she didn’t seem that interested anyway, but whatever. That guy : he was a filthy snake, potions loving, slimy git. In short, he was everything Sirius's Parents wanted him to be, and everything he hated. He had also stolen away his brother, Regulus, but that was the last straw. Yes, Severus would pay. He would pay with his life.  
Remus was relieved. He had never really had anything against Severus, in fact, he never really bullied him. It was just the opposite; the boy had seemed quite interesting, and he thought that discussion with the boy might be quite interesting as he was really smart. But he was relieved, because he didn’t like the fact that his friends bullied Severus. He just never said anything, because they were the first to accept him, and he didn’t want to loose them… But he thought that now, Severus’s cousin would protect him, and maybe, just maybe, he could even talked with him…  
James was… confused. He felt like he should be relieved, of course, the slimy git will leave Lily alone, now that he had new company… That was the reason why he bullied him (and well, because Sirius kinda encouraged him. A lot). But he still felt jealous, he just… he couldn’t explain it. Or wouldn’t, his brain supplied. He shaked of the thought, by rationalizing that he was angry for Sirius, that he couldn’t be with the new girl now. Yes, that was it… But was it really? 

While the maurauders ate in silence and thoughtfully, the new trio moved to the Slytherin table, were people moved to let them sit down. The students around them didn’t dare interrupt the lively monologue that Caelum held about muggle philosophy, which was only interrupted by short interventions of Severus and Cassiopeia. So they went back to eating, and the chatter became loud again.

It seemed that the whole observation had stopped. Well that wasn’t entirely true. The thoughtful and watchful eyes of the Headmaster were fixed on the trio. He had a bad feeling about this. He hadn’t known that the Prince or Peverell family had descendants. And whilst he couldn't remedy to that fact, sadly, he’d hoped that he could win them over. But his main problem wasn’t that: they seemed somewhat resistant, but he was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for Merlin’s sake. He could bend anyone to his will. No that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that of Severus had cousins, he wouldn’t be the loner he had planned for him to be, and all the beatings and bullying he let through would have been for nothing, as Severus wouldn’t become his servant in a desperate attempt to save “his” Lily. No he’d have to think about that. His eyes turned shortly toward the maurauders and stopped on Remus. Yes, that would have to be it. He needs Severus for his plan will succeed, and now, he knows just he can manage to make him lonely again.  
As he chuckled to himself, he thought that he scheme was grand indeed. His twinckles back in place, he turned to Minerva who had just asked him a question.  
“Oh, my dear, I’m afraid I didn’t hear you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sirius and Dumbledore have an evil plan. I know what it is, do you?


	5. The Lions Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Caelum meets the people from his house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I had some free time (I did not), and decided to write a chapter. So here you go.

After hugging his old and new found family, Caelum moved in direction of where he had been told the Gryffindor tower was. They weren’t the last ones who had been in the Great hall, but almost. There was just so much to catch up on.  
Before he knew it, he was before the Portrait of the fat Lady. She looked at him, expectantly yet curiously. But as she was about to start a conversation in a shrill voice, he gave her the password. She huffed, opened the door and he entered into the common room, where several curious gazes met his. Well mostly the older years; the younger ones were too shy, or had gone to bed already.  
He ignored the most of them and sat down in front of a couch that held two people in it, a couple. He smiled brightly at them and declared:  
“Hey, my name’s Caelum Hades Prince-Peverell, but you can call me Caelum, it’ll be easier, I don’t like all those fancy titles anyway.”  
He paused and they seemed to be quite amused. He continued asking:  
“But the question is, who might you be.”  
The boy, chuckling silently looked at his girlfriend, who seemed to be as amused as he was, before answering:  
“My name’s Frank Longbottom and the beautiful Lady next to me is called Alice MacMillan.” She bowed her head. “Glad to meet you.”  
Caelum, being the “gentleman” that he was, kissed her hand, which made her blush and giggle slightly.  
“All the same here, future Misses Longbottom.”  
This made her giggle even more, as it was now Franks turn to blush.  
“So I hope you don’t mind me staying with you. You’re in sixth year too aren’t you?”  
Frank, who had regained his composure, answered:  
“Yes we are. Do you have your timetable already? ‘cause if not…”

But before he could complete his sentence, he was cut short by someone, Sirius to be more precise, clearing his throat. Now Caelum, not knowing who he was, kept his shiny and bright attitude, still slightly tanned that he would cut of someone’s sentence:  
“I’m sure you know that it’s not very polite to interrupt a conversation, but I guess I can understand your curiosity. So, what’s your name?”  
Sirius was slightly put off by the fact that the new kid hadn’t heard of him already. However, he was got over it quickly, as he was showing an apparent interest in him. So he chuckled confidently and held out his hands.  
“The name’s Sirius Black, I’m part of the cool kids.”  
Caelums was still smiling, even though it had a dark edge to it. The tension between them was growing, and everyone seemed to have realized it, as they fell silent. The only one who hadn’t realized The Prince’s change of mood was the main one concerned, Sirius, who still seemed to be as self-absorbed as before, as he said:  
“You know, I’ll give you some advice, ‘cause you’re new around here, and you seem to be a great bloke: stay away from Severus. He’s a very bad, dark and ugly guy and he doesn’t deserve any friends. In my opinion, that slimy Snivellus could die for all I care. So, once again, stay away he’s bad news!”  
He started laughing slowly, not realizing he was alone (Well, except for Lily’s slow giggles maybe. They were stopped by Mary however, and she regained her composure.) Once he realized he was the only one laughing, Sirius looked at is friends, like they betrayed him: however, Remus was shaking his head at him and James was looking away. Even Peter (That little rat) wasn’t paying any attention to him, to absorbed in his drawing.  
So he turned back around, and took a step back as he saw Caelums calm, yet slightly threatening smile. His laughter died down, his expression turning neutral, slightly fearful. Caelum took a step forward and Sirius a step back, until the latter was almost completely backed up against the Wall.  
“Now you are going to listen to me mate, while i’ll give you some advice. I might be new around here, and I might nice. But don’t for one bloody second think that if you’re going to insult my family, I’m going to sit here and just let it past. I heard about you, even though I never saw you, and believe me when I tell you: it wasn’t anything flattering. I don’t know what your problem with my cousin is. I can admit that there are people that you just don’t like, but what you do to him, that’s just...” He scoffed calm expression never leaving his face. “From now on, you’ll leave him alone. I won’t repeat myself. Are we clear?”  
Sirius in an act of defiance, slowly rolled his eyes, saying: “Whatever.” before leaving for the dorms, probably not taking the threat seriously. He was followed by James, Remus and Peter, asking for them to wait up.  
Caelum watched them leave, before turning back to Frank and Alice. They continued their discussion where they left off, even though the couple was still slightly unsure because of The Princes threat. But they realized that he didn’t mean them no harm to them, and that he basically was just (if you take away the threatening part) a lively bundle of positivity and happiness, encaged in a human form. They just reached the topic of their childhood when they were once again interrupted.  
“Well Alice, aren’t you going to introduce me?”  
Lily Evans asked, blinking directly at the new Gryffindor. Alice sighed. Lily, was her friend, when Lily saw it fit. Lily mostly hung out with Marlene, who was usually staying with the maurauders being Sirius’s on and off girlfriend. Still, she considered Lily her friend, even though she didn’t agree with most of her doings. So she said.  
“Caelum, that’s Lily Evans, she is in the same year as we are. Lily, that’s Caelum.”  
“Glad to meet you. I’m Severus’s best friend.”  
She giggled, twirling her red hair in her fingers before holding out her hand, expecting a kiss, just as he did with Alice.  
Caelum got a bad feeling about her. Severus had mentioned her, saying that she was his first friend, and that she was like a big sister for him. However, when he told them so, he seemed to be quite twisted, as if he didn’t believe what he was saying. So after some reflexion, he gave her a more reserved smile than he would usually, before he shook her hand, declaring:  
“Well then, thank you for taking care of him.”  
She didn’t let the fact show that she was off put by the fact that he just shook her hand, and sat down next to him, joining their conversation. The four of them continued their conversation, even though Lily was mostly left out: they talked about some muggle topics, which she hadn’t bothered researching, since she thought it was pretty lame. I mean come on; she was witch, why should she bother with such things. She tried to get her new targets, Caelums, attention, failing miserably every time.  
After some time, they decided that they should go to bed. So they seperated in the staircase, boys and girls leaving for their separate dorms, Lily still annoyed by the Princes disinterest.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
During this time in the room, the four maurauders were having a heated argument. Well at least three of were (Peter was already asleep.)  
“What was that! Why didn’t the both of you say anything!”  
Sirius was angry, his friends had left him to fend for himself , while he was being threatened by that wannabe git.  
“You were over the line Sirius, once again.” Remus shook his head. “I told you bullying him would only bring you troubles.”  
“Oh ‘cause you are one to talk. You never stopped us didn’t you?”  
Sirius looked at Remus, sneering. Remus blushed, looking to the side, feeling guilty.  
“Well, I know that, but…”  
“Whatever Moony, you know I’m right.” He then turned to look at James. “What about you, have you lost your voice?”  
“...Padfoot, please calm down… I just… I just… You know, Moony’s right. You cannot possibly wish for him to die, that’s… that’s crazy.”  
Sirius shook his head…  
“You lovesick fool… I’m too tired to deal with this.”  
He went into his bed and closed the curtains. James looked at Remus, hurt.  
“He didn’t mean that, did he?”  
Remus lifted his shoulders. These arguments between them were getting more frequent since the fifth year. Usually, the one that was angry left before he could say anything he regretted. Don’t get him wrong, they were still very close friends, but… it had seemed that in that last year, Sirius just go more aggressive, probably because he had been disowned. Well, whatever it was, he had been letting it out on other people more and more, and  
Remus could just hope that he’d be stopped before he did something bad.  
James was thoughtful. He couldn’t understand why Sirius would bring up this insult in this context. He also felt bad: SIrius was his brother, but it was just too much. How can he wish for someone (Severus his brain supplied) to die. Something was wrong with his friend; he’d have to figure out what (Or maybe he had always been like that, and I just didn’t realize it.)  
He was cut off from his chain of thought when Remus offered him a slight smile, before saying that they probably should go to sleep too. So that’s what they did, and as they were in a deep slumber, they didn’t hear the door open, and Frank and Caelum go to bed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After re-reading this chapter, I just realized how OCC the charcaters are... Well, I hope you still enjoyed.


	6. The Snakes Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Cassiopeia meets the snakes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill: OCC, bad grammer, short chapter...

The atmosphere in the Slytherin common room was entirely different. Cassiopeia and Severus entered the common room, their mask back in place, as usual. They however, directed themselves towards Severus's circle of friend. It was small, and none of them were in their year, however, all of them had been Severus’s protector in their own way.  
They sat down in the space that was left for them, and Severus proceeded to introduce everyone.  
“Cassiopeia, met Narcissa Black, she in her last year here.” A small smile was exchanged. “So are Lucius Malfoy, and Aramis Lovegood; you may have already seen Xenophilius Lovegood, his twin.” They both nodded at her. “Lastly, Regulus Black. He is Blacks younger brother and is his fifth year.” He too nodded his head.  
She put on her empty look to scan through the people. Seemingly liking what she saw, her mask fell off a little, and her eyes were completely focused. She gave them the hint of a smile, before declaring:  
“My name’s Cassiopeia, but you may know that already. If you’re Severus’s friends, then I’m glad to meet you.”  
Her honeyed and accepting voice had brought the usually stoic purebloods to lose their mask a little to, before responding with polite smiles too. Still, all of their masks weren’t off entirely yet.  
“Well I’m sure you’d all like a little privacy.” She didn’t wait for their answer, before putting up privacy charms. They were all impressed; of course they could do wandless magic, but they couldn’t do it that easily. She smirked slightly: “I’ll teach you. It’s simple if you just connect with your core.”  
After a moment of pleasant silence. Aramis turned to her, studying her intently. “So, how come you just came to Hogwarts now?”  
She returned the observant look before stating in a simple tone:  
“Curiosity killed the cat.” The pureblood circle looked at her, confused. The sight of it made Severus snicker a little, before explaining.  
“It’s muggle saying. It means that you should mind your own business.” Aramis frowned at the new Slytherin, whilst the other ones were laughing at him. “But I’m sure my dear cousin, would love to answer you correctly.”  
He looked at her insintingly as she huffed.  
“Of course I will, dear cousin.” She turned to Aramis. “We grew up in France. We came here because Grand-père* told us about Severus. That’s it.”  
Aramis rolled his eyes.  
“Well aren’t you a talkative ray of sunshine...”  
Cassiopeia's answer was cut off by Narcissa, declaring loudly:  
“I like her. Can we keep her?”  
Everyone looked at her, and after some time, they nodded, stating their agreement (Even Aramis did it reluctantly). And all of sudden, it was like they all just lost their pureblood mask completely, feeling confident that they’d just made a new ally, and friend. Narcissa smiled at her and continued:  
“So now that that’s out of the way, how about you tell us a little more about yourself.”  
So she did. Not everything of course, she had a sense of self preservation, but the more of the general aspects. And they shared back: Lucius, Narcissa, Aramis and Regulus; all of them. The latter even apologized for his brother’s behaviour, but it was brushed off almost instantly. They had been talking for over an hour, just enjoying their presence.  
“So what’s the deal with the two of you. You’re engaged, obviously, but you aren’t acting like a couple.”  
Narcissa decided to reply.  
“Well, we are engaged. Our parents have discussed it for a few years now, but we’re not in love. He’s more of a friend, brother to me, than anything else.” She smiled brightly at Lucius and he smiled back. “Besides, he already has his view set on someone else.”  
Regulus smirked at him, Aramis whistled, while Severus simply laughed at Lucius. Their reaction made Cassiopeia turned her head to him, raising an eyebrow. He looked to the side blushing slightly, an annoyed expression on his face.  
“You fools, will there ever be an end to your constant teasing? I don’t know where you’d get the idea that I’m interested in that… that… Weasley, that bloody simpleton.”  
Narcissa mouthed “Denial”, before smirking and stating in a mocking tone:  
“But Lucius made dear, nobody ever said anything about Weasley…”  
The usually calm and collected Malfoy just gaped at her, which made everyone laugh. She simply smirked back at him, telling him mockingly that it was okay, that he’d survive it.  
Suddenly, they realized that someone entered their field, where the silencing charm was in place. As quickly as they started, they stopped laughing and their mask was back on. They looked at the intruder, who didn’t seem to realized that she’d disturbed them. Especially Aramis rolled his eyes, as he saw what happened coming.  
“Aramis my dear, I haven’t seen you all day~” A shrill voice said. The clear eyes stopped on Cassiopeia, sitting between Aramis and Severus, looking at her in distaste. “And who might you be? And what do you exactly think you are doing with my boyfriend, you mudblood courtesan?~”  
Cassiopeia, her eyes empty, stared at her with a bored expression. The bored yet cold tone that she used in class coming back once again.  
“I think you might have missed dinner, if you don’t know who I am, but-”  
The girl huffed, declaring: “I was in the library.”  
Cassiopeia was slowing growing annoyed by the girl, and the growing iciness in her voice showed that exactly.  
“Okay listen. I don’t know who you are, but you don’t cut me off. I listened to you insult me, you listen to my answer; I respect you, you respect me. Now, I owe you no explanations whatsoever, so please, behave yourself like a mature adult, or leave me out of it.”  
She huffed and threw her black hair over her shoulder. She then proceeded to ignore the Prince completely, before turning to Aramis.  
“Well, explain yourself!~”  
He sighed, and looked at her angrily.  
“Parkinson, you must be delusional. I’m not your boyfriend.” He looked around and caught Cassiopeia's eye. His look turned mischievous, and before Cassiopeia could stop him, he put his arm over her shoulder and said: “In fact, she’s my fiancee. My parents planned it.” He grinned at her but he only got a dark glare back. “So, bye-bye.”  
Parkinson looked outraged. She glared darkly at Cassiopeia, declaring: “You will pay!”, before leaving to her dorms.  
Severus and the rest of the group looked amused. The Peverell heiress did not.  
“And what exactly do you think you just did?”  
He gave her a charming smile:  
“Well keep a girl from breaking up her engagement of course.”  
She glared at him darkly, but before she could say anything, Severus declared, as if to minimize the damage:  
“Well then, I propose we go to bed. It’s quite late isn’t it?”  
Cassiopeia's glare turned on him, but she kept quiet. After all, they had been talking for some time now, and they started to feel tired. So they all got up, wished each other a good night and separated to their different dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, it's kind of a rushed end, but in my defense , I wanted to end it before, but then had the idea of Parkinson, so it was added afterwards. Maybe someday I'll make it better... (Probably not ;) )  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What changes in Severus's life, but also between other people.  
> Basically, a small resume of two Hogwart's school months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So: this is rather on the short side, but hey... I posted?  
> I just wanted to say those things, to make the story go faster, and give Severus his happy ending...  
> Hope you still enjoy though! :)

Soon, Severus’s live had changed completely. It had started on the first weekend after his cousins appeared in is live. He had been sleeping peacefully, when suddenly a loud knock at his door woke him up. He prepared himself to hex the one that dared waking him up at… AT 5 P.M. ON A SATURDAY. He opened the door angrily, but lost all anger when he saw Cassiopeia standing in front of the door, wearing muggle sports gear, and an unimpressed look on her face.  
“I’m going for a run. Caelum is coming with me, and so are you.”  
His confusion only got worse through his tiredness, and he answered in an inarculated manner:  
“I am sorry, wha-”  
But before he could say anything else, his clothes were transfigured into the male versions of his cousins, and he was dragged outside, into the cold, where his other cousin was waiting for him, way to awake and hyperactive in his opinion.  
After a long, torturous hour running, and an even longer, more torturous hour of exercising. The twins proceeded in what they called “remodeling” Severus.  
At 8 A.M., he finally arrived at the Slytherin’s table, freshly showered and starving. He sat down, with Cassiopeia, next to his friend, soonly joined by Caelum, Alice, Frank.  
Introductions were made (Caelum being very enchanted meeting a blushing Narcissa) before Regulus asked in a flat tone, not entirely warmed up to the new Gryffindors yet:  
“So, where were you? We searched for you the whole time, but no one seemed to know where you were?”  
Severus huffed, and glared at Cassiopeia, who was smiling back contently at him, before he chewed off a piece of bread, and declaring:  
“Well, my dear family members have thought it to be a good idea to torture me to death, at an unfathomable hour in the morning.”  
Now this left the group confused. The silence was broken by Caelum loud laughed, who caught the attention of the people around them; and of the great hall in general (The Slytherin table was usually the most discreet one. After he calmed down, he answered, grinning at Severus:  
“He’s being a drama queen! He just came with us on our daily workout routine. After all you have to keep in shape for your loved ones…”  
At that, he winked at Narcissa, who, even though she looked unimpressed, had a slight tinge of red on her cheeks. Lucius huffed, stating:  
“Who’s the lovesick fool now…”  
His only answer was a glare, and a slap of the back of his head. Before it could “escalate” any further, Alice asked, in a shy voice:  
“Severus?” He turned his head at her, slightly vary. “I hope you don’t mind me saying but, I’m absolutely fond of your hairstyle. I think it suits you really well…”  
She smiled at him shyly, waiting nervously for a response. He looked at her, and after a pause, he smiled back at her, equally shy, before beginning to rant:  
“Once again, you’d have to thank those mad cousins of mine. Cassiopeia showed me how to wash “correctly” and braided my hair, and Caelum fixed my nose, because apparently, my dear father had broken it.”  
At this, everybody looked at his nose, and a chorus of “Oh” and “Yes” was heard. However, the only answer he got to his rant was a wink from Caelum and a smirk from Cassiopeia. Aramis was the one to interrupt the silence:  
“Well my dear Sevy, you look like a bloody handsome bloke.” He winked at Severus, who’s only answer was a chain of insult at Aramis and calling out how much of a “gruesome” nickname that was.  
After some laughter, the group relaxed, and the Gryffindors were accepted in the big group of friends. Lucius, Cassiopeia and Frank talked about politics and generally worldwide news. Aramis, Regulus and Caelum talked about the benefits of hand to hand fighting and Severus, Narcissa and Alice talking about the similarities between chemistry and potions. And by the end of breakfast, when they went to study in the library everyone had talked to each other.  
Things went on like that til the beginning of the holidays. They formed quite the impressive group which people admired, or despised. Either way, they either ate at the Slytherin or Gryffindor table, nobody daring to tell them off. The relationships between the group had evolved to: Severus and his cousins had become quite familiar, and they were now like brothers and sisters. Cassiopeia and Aramis were constantly bickering; and as they had never put down the rumour, spread by Parkinson, that they were together, people just accepted it. After some very passionate courting on Caelum's side, Narcissa falling accepted dating him, thereby calling of the engagement with Lucius (To be honest, he was too much of a lovesick fool anyway). All in all, everything was for the better. Due to his close relationship with his cousins, Severus didn’t mind that much that Lily was abandoning him. He also looked more and more healthy, due to the sport sessions, and the new wardrobe that was offered (imposed) to him.  
But someone, somethings only got worse. Lily always tried integrating their group, even though no one really liked her. She constantly tried breaking up Caelum and Narcissa’s relationship, failing miserably at it. At one point, Cassiopeia had enough of it, grabbed her by the arm, and disappeared with her around the corner. When they came back, the Prince-Peverell Heiress had her blank expression back on whilst Lily looked very pale and just walked past them. The other thing was, that Parkinson tried to get revenge on Cassiopeia. But as soon as she learned that she was the Peverell-Prince descendant, she changed her attitude, sucking up to her, but failing miserably. Also, even though the Marauders bullying stopped (they had no other choice really: they prefer to live, thank you very much) Sirius insulting got more intense, when he saw Severus without his cousins. But the most annoying thorn in their happiness was Dumbledore: it seemed like he did everything to keep them apart and encouraging Sirius’s insulting and trying to make Severus lonely again. Even though they could not prove it, the twins knew that he did, and they tried to look for something to get that Headmaster out of the way…  
But that didn’t diminish Severus's happiness. And so when things turned bad, he wasn’t quite surprised really. It was too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I know it's bad: I end on a cliffhanger... I'm so sorry...  
>  But hey, what do you think will happen?


	8. For the better...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Remus are integrating the group  
> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with two chapters mind you.  
> I know that it isn't very coherent with the ending of the chapter before, but I didn't want bad things to happen, so I pushed them back, and filled this chapter with happiness and fluff, because I'm secretly a "Care Bear" ;-)  
> Please tell me you understood that reference...

The halloween holidays just had ended. After two months of school, our little group had grown even closer. They still had their little troubles (*cough* Sirius *cough* Lily*cough* Parkinson *cough*), but honestly, it didn’t matter anymore. They defended themselves quite well. Severus started looking like a man his age again, and was therefore getting the attention of some of his classmates.  
They had stayed in the castle during the whole holidays, Lucius and Regulus going home due to some obligations. At Halloween’s diner, the two most known groups has sat together, which lead to a new friendship between Remus and Severus (under the quite watchful eyes of his cousins):  
“Severus?”  
The conversations stopped and they were now all looking at Remus. He blushed slightly, not used to this much attention. Severus, who hadn’t expected the confrontation, raised his eyebrow. His voice was cold and steady when he answered  
“Yes?”  
These two dunderheads (Remus and James) might be sitting at his table, doesn’t mean he trusts them more than he can throw them.  
“I would… I just… you..” He put the hands through his hair frustrated by his inability to speak. “We, I mean I did things to you that were unacceptable, I don’t even know where to begin but…” Remus looked up, cold eyes staring back at him. “I have no right and you have no reason to accept my apology, but… know that I am sorry, you didn’t deserve it, and I… I will do anything in my power to make it better.”  
Some of the chatter among the group, but before Severus could answer anything, James unusual shy voice talked, his eyes on the ground:  
“He’s right, you know… I might not have talked to you much tonight, at all even… but I listened…” As Snape raised his brow at him, he blushed and looked back down. “You’re smart, and I highly doubt that you’re as dark and evil as we portrayed you to be.” Pause. “I’m a lion: I’m quite instinctive, loud-mouthed and quick to attack, but I have to say.. I need you to know that what I did… it was… it was bloody wrong… I just, I don’t know… “ He bit his lips “I guess I want to say that I’m sorry, and I can’t speak for Remy, Sirius or Peter, but know that I’ll do never do anything to hurt you again.”  
Hazel eyes looked up at him, a mix of sorrow, determination and earnestly that Severus sighed. He thought about snoring, and sending them to hell (he probably would have done that a few months ago) but… but… things had changed, and it impacted him too. He shook his head and looked at the two anxious faces staring back at him.  
“It doesn’t work like that you know.” He looked that their expression falling down, but a hint of acceptance on it. “Lupin, you never really did anything to me, but you didn’t stop you friends either. Potter… I’m not even going to start.” He looked pointedly at them, and they seemed to have the decency to look ashamed. “I can’t forgive you right now, what you did, especially you Potter… it left scars. Maybe I’ll never be able to forgive you.” They nodded. “Don’t be so quick to assume, dunderheads. That doesn’t mean we can’t try something. I’m not innocent either.” He shushed his friends protests down. “I’m not. So let’s just put up the white flag, without ever forgetting that there was a war. Is that a deal?”  
They nodded enthusiastically, and so, some kind of weird friendship, association begun (After of course, Cassiopeia threatened their abilities to build a family). Remus and Severus soon talked about everything science, muggle literature, alchemy…. They realized that they had a lot in common, “Next to being smartasses” “Shut up Caelum”, and enjoyed talking together. Now Severus and James, they were very ill at ease in the beginning. There always had to be someone around, except for one day, where the met in the Room of Requirements. Severus was reading a book, when the door opened. A perplexed JAmes stuttered ou (It was really weird how he couldn’t hold his composure in front of the Snake):  
“I just.. I wanted to… I’m…” Severus, in his usual manner, raised an eyebrow. “I’ll just leave.”  
He was about to open the door, when he heard a sigh, and Severus said:  
“James that’s okay. It’s ridiculous, we’re two grown mans; we’ll be able to deal with each other, won’t we?”  
He looked at him expectantly, while James just nodded, blushing and looking to the side.  
He sat on the other end of the couch, taking out a book.  
They sat in silence for a while.  
“What are you reading?”  
Severus hadn’t lifted the eyes away from his book, but was slowly putting it aside.  
“It’s just hem… I just... “ Severus was really unused to having James stutter like a middle aged teenager in front of her crush (Believe me, I know.). He was usually confident while insulting him.  
“Well?”  
James took a deep breath and smiled as if he was ashamed.  
“It’s a child book actually.” Severus looked at him wit disbelief. “Don’t make fun of me, I just like it. My other used to read them to me when I was sick, and I just like them. These are basically fairy tales, not the Grimm one’s the real one’s. But I also liked Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland, A.A. Milne’s Winnie the Pooh or Rudyard Kipling.The Jungle Book. That may make me a child, but I don’t care.”  
He stuck out his tongue at Severus, and pulled the book to his chest. Interesting, Severus thought.  
“You have nothing to be ashamed about. Those books are classics, some are even analyzed in schools. In fact, Lewis Carroll was quite famous for his syllogism, or the riddles in his books. The Metaphor behind the story too, is quite interesting.”  
James seemed relieved that Severus wouldn’t make fun of him. He grinned.  
“So you saying I’m smart?”  
Severus smiled, there goes the cocky side again.  
“I never said that you imbecile. I just stated facts.”  
James fake pouted at him, and then they began a discussion about modern and new fairytales. They talked so much, that they soon had to go to the great hall, where the people that saw them arrive went into a stunned silence for a second. And during the rest of the holidays, they would meet up at least one hour a day, talking about stuff, mostly things they didn’t agree on, or reading in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of character, but I like the shy James version.


	9. ... for the worst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where things go wrong...

Alas, Some things don’t change; or if they do, they only get worse. Everything was different, but… but… Some people will stay the same. Homo homini Lupus: Man is wolf to man. You wouldn’t believe what people would do out of Sadness, Loneliness, Desperation… How willing they are to seek trust, comfort in anyone, but the ones they could. You also couldn’t fathom how people could act when they’re angered, vengeful, bitter.... you couldn’t possibly imagine how bloodthirsty and violent one can become when dominated by those emotions. If some things go wrong, it’s because they would have turned out worse if they would have gone right (M. Amend). Let’s see if that’s true….

Darkness. Branches. Mud.  
Run… Run… Run… How could I be so stupid as to trust him?  
It was to late. He was stuck,ambushed. He turned around and was met with golden eyes looking at him.  
The last thing he felt, was he flesh being bitten in by some sharp teeths, and a sharp pain in his shoulder. The last thing he saw, was a flash of red light hitting the figure on top of him. The last thing he heard was his scream of pain, and was it someone calling out for him? The last thing he smelled, was a mix of rain, mud and blood. These were the last informations he registered. After that his whole world turned black.

A week before...

Of course, not everybody was comfortable with the outcoming. Sirius, who became more and more aggressive towards his friends, was stood up by them. He only stayed with Lily, who was annoyed at not being Severus or James’s center of attention anymore, and Peter, who was completely oblivious about the things that were going on. Sirius got more bitter and vengeful day, after day, and I fear that’s what set the plan in motion.  
On the other hand, there was Dumbledore. He didn’t mind very much for these kids, but they were threatening his scheme. They made the Snakes look good. He knew of course, that the weren’t evil, but he had had a taste of power and influence, and he wasn’t willing to let go anymore. So he saw the dark glare that Sirius sent Severus, and he thought that maybe his plan wasn’t completely over yet. He called Sirius to his office:  
“Sirius, my boy. Come in.”  
Sirius stomped in, looking darkly around him.   
“Lemon Drop?”  
He shook his head.  
“I see you’re not with your friends anymore, my boy. And I know it disturbs you. It’s because of Severus isn’t it?”   
Sirius sneered.  
“That evil slimy … He took everything from me….” He looked up at Dumbledore who showed slightly. Those grey eyes were tainted with madness, rage and an anger e had only witnessed once before. “I’ll make him pay.”  
“Now, now my boy, calm down.” His words were empty and by the looks of it, Sirius realized it too. “Surely, we wouldn’t want to make no harm, too traumatized them or even hurt them, wouldn’t we?”  
His tone were far too encouraging mostly with combination of the words.He saw the light go on on the grey eyes and the cold, determined glare that made him shiver once again.  
“Of course not Headmaster. But if you allow me, I need to finish some homework.”   
Everyone could tell that that was a lie, and that’s exactly what Albus wanted.  
“Well, goodbye then my boy.”  
Sirius left quickly, and Albus relaxed in his chair. He knew that his plan was set in motion. Now he just needed to have Severus on the side for a bit, ah yes… That should do.

In the morning...

About a week after the school had started again, Severus received a letter. It made him, and his comrades curious, as he wasn’t one to receive any mails. Of course, Caelum being the manchild he was wanted to read what’s in it, but Narcissa held him back, lecturing him about intimacy. He fake pouted, but was soon again distracted by food and the quidditch conversation he was engaged in with Aramis and James. The others soon going back to their conversations as well, Cassiopeia keeping an eye on him, just in case.  
That’s when she saw it… his face decompose. A flash of sadness, then pain, anger, and desperation. He stood up, getting the attention of his friends but also the rest of the great hall, before getting out of it as fast as he could. The friends stood up, wanting to follow him, but:  
“Wait, we need to get organised.” Cassiopeia stated in a serious voice. “I can guess where he went, but let’s separate, just to be sure...”  
She and Armis where to go looking in the Slytherin common room. James and Remus declared something about some kind of map, and Caelum went with them. Regulus, Lucius and Frank where to go looking outside. Finally, Narcissa and Alice were supposed to look in the room of requirements. Whoever found him was supposed to bring him back to the great hall, we’re they’d met again in half an hour, if they didn’t find him. Missing classes was the least of their concerns right now.   
But what they didn’t notice during those discussions, is that Sirius had stood up almost the same time as Severus, and was now following him, in this abandoned classroom.Lily was just behind him. After all, she too had her own quarrel with our dark haired Slytherin.  
The door opened, and Severus wished away his tears. He looked up with a scornful look and sneered when he saw Sirius. The grey eyed-boy lifted his hands up in the air, feigning innocence, and putting on a mocking smirk.  
“Now, now Snivellus, no need to be aggressive. I didn’t do anything to you. I just came to...” He paused looking around for the effect. He knew his time was limited, but Lily stood guard at the door. “To talk to you.”  
Severus couldn’t believe what he heard.  
“Well I couldn’t care less, now get out you idiot.”  
Sirius shook his head, feigning disappointed. He then proceeded to take take out his wand, and lift Severus against the wall. The latter realized that he not only struggled to move, but also to breathe.  
“Language Snivelly, language. Now, as you might have realized, my dear friends have abandoned me, popular handsome guy, in favour of spending time with you, Slimy unpopular git. Does that sound believable to you?”   
His voice was patronizing, as if he were talking to a child. Severus didn’t understand. Or rather didn’t want to.  
“What are you saying mutt.”  
Severus spat out, coughing afterwards, the strain on his throat becoming too intense.  
“Weren’t you supposed to be the smart one Snivy?” Sirius chuckled darkly too himself. “They’re fooling you. It’s all a big prank, an you? You’re falling for it. It’s quite sad really… But you know what… I’m going to be the nice one for a change.” He realised him from the spell. “I warned you, and now I’m going to tell you a secret. If you follow me tonight, you’ll see that we meet again at the Shrieking Shack. And if you come in, you know what they’ll be up to.”  
Severus who was rubbing his throat now looked up. He shook his head and glared up at him.  
“You really think that I’ll believe you?”  
Sirius shrugged, putting on an unbothered expression.  
“Honestly, it’s all the same to me, do what you want... “ He then looked at him in the eyes, betraying some kind of cruel mirth. “But, if we’re being honest, what does sound more believable to you… Think about it.”  
With that, he turned on his heels, and left. Now Severus tried very hard to not fall into the trap. He knew that he was lying, he couldn’t be saying the truth but… He had learned that his mother just died and Sirius was the first person that reached him… It was too late now, the doubt was implanted in his mind.   
When James, Remus and Caelum reached him, he looked at the marauders distrustfully, and when they tried to get him to move, he flinched, so that only Caelum go get him to stand up. He didn’t talk for the rest of the day, and only noticed when Remus stood up, excusing himself, and when he nodded at James who smiled back, in some sort of silent agreement.  
“I’m tired, I’ll go to sleep.”  
Before anyone could protest, he was up, and disappearing once again.”

Now…

He was outside when he saw Remus moving towards the Shack. Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm.  
“You came.” A dark chuckled was cutting through the silence of th night. “Follow me.”  
They reached the heart of the tree through a tunnel, when they reached a door.  
“Oh Snivelly, what a big mistake that was…” Severus, before he could do anything heard a howl and Sirius's dark and cruel laugh. Before he could do anything, Black opened the door, and the Werewolf came out. He saw, Severus and started running towards him.   
The first thing Severus realized, was that Sirius had tricked him, and was now trying to kill him; he couldn’t care less if it was intentional or not. The second thing he noticed, was his instinct taking over, has he had begun to run, trying to find back out. But he tripped, to busy running for his life to take notice of the surroundings, and that’s when the wolf bit him and everything turned dark.

Sirius, when he saw the blood coming out of Severus’s shoulder, started to realize what he had just done. Every bad and vengeful emotions was tuned out, and replaced by guilt, and was it pity?, when he saw the result of his prank: an art out of blood, mud and tears.  
But, he couldn’t do anything. It was as if he was fixed, paralized by the scene… It was too late.

James was walking up the whomping willow when he realized something was wrong. He always found it quite ironic that tragedies would happen when it rained: as if the fates were crying over the tragedies, the deaths they caused.   
He just entered the tunnel when he heard the scream. He started running as fast as he could when he arrived at the “crime” scene, and what he saw, he almost couldn’t comprehend.   
Severus was on the floor, passed out. Moony was on top of him, and Sirius stared at the whole scene, immobilized. He threw the first spell he could at the Werewolf, before picking up Severus, and running with him to the infirmary.  
The only thing is inner voice could say was Please don’t be dead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the bad thing that happens... I still hope that you enjoyed reading.


End file.
